Miroirs
by Morrydwenn
Summary: Difficile d'être SDF au 23ème siècle, c'est encore pire quand on dois trimballer un paquet sur lequel les Corpos et les pilleurs veulent mettrent la main dessus. Si en plus on doit se trimballer le proprio du paquet en question, c'est encore pire. Mais si le fameux paquet avait la clé pour stopper l'Ourobouros de l'humanité?
1. Préface

_"Celui qui doit combattre des monstres doit prendre garde de ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. Si tu plonges longuement ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme finit aussi par ancrer son regard en toi"._

**Nietzsche**


	2. Khonsou

Un ciel noir et or, auréolés des reflets mordorés des néons, s'étiolait vers l'horizon. Rien n'était visible au firmament mais après tout, cela était normal dans la Cité. D'en bas, on ne voyait jamais le ciel véritable, qui étaient continuellement recouvert d'une brume opaque dans laquelle la lumière se reverbait sur les éons artificiels nocifs de l'air ambiant. Le Brouillard était dû a la pollution générée par la vie de la mégapole, forçant les habitants des bas-fonds a devoir porter un masque respiratoire quand ils sortaient des zones de sécurité, ce en permanence pour ne pas suffoquer ou développer cinq ans plus tard, une des nombreuses maladies que les rejets chimiques nocifs offraient à l'humanité honnie.

Les yeux ouverts, recouvert de son masque a double voyant, il cherchait désespérément un signe sur l'écran holographique mais rien n'était visible, encore une fois son détecteur lui faisait défaut malgré le temps qu'il avait mis a le réparer depuis sa découverte dans la mer de déchets a l'extérieur de la Cité.

Alex n'avait pas de chance pour ce retour au bercail, mais c'était comme toujours la même rengaine décevante, et en comparaison, il préférait New-Petersburg, plus agréable a la vue et plus sobre a son goût qu'Europolis, même si les deux cités avaient un taux de pauvreté frôlant les quatre-vingt six pourcents, ainsi qu'une violence organisée et chaotique en leurs seins qui gangrenait les rues et faisait prendre des décisions hâtives aux pères de familles moyens ou aux Vieux briscards sénile qui tentait de protéger ses maigres biens, et ce, même si il n'avait probablement jamais vu un seul de ces Junks décriés dans son block et n'avait vécu nulle part ailleurs que dans son vidhat .

Elle lui manquait, New-Petersburg, Il l'avait vue pour la première fois lors de la guerre des Steppes de 2166, perdu au beau milieu du blizzard alors que sa troupe et sa propre armure exonervicale avaient été réduites en miette par les tirs ennemis.

Seul, dans le froid glacial entourés par le vent et un mur de givre qui l'englobait, il aurait du mourir, mais il n'était pas mort, non il avait survécu, au travers de l'hiver eternel qui durait maintenant depuis cent quarante deux ans et qui avait commencé a s'étioler petit a petit au fil des dernières années, les nuages de cendres finissant par s'éclaircir comme l'avaient prédit les scientifiques de l'époque, cependant, la vision de la terre d'alors, avait tout d'un cauchemars pour le citoyen moyen ou d'un paradis pour le nihiliste brut, selon le point de vue que l'on prenait, mais c'était le territoire millénaire humain, ils connaissaient l'hiver et la rudesse du froid, même si ce dernier était artificiel.

Finalement, c'est après trois semaines de coma dans un caisson de recombinaison, d'un séjour en tour de surveillance et d'une petite semaine dans un centre de quarantaine, qu'il avait fini par être libéré, avec deux choix : rester définitivement en choisissant la mère patrie russe ou repartir vers l'enfer corpo-mechaniste occidental.

Alex avait eu une épiphanie a ce moment là, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le bon choix, pas pour lui en tout cas, pas avant une certaine époque, mais il était jeune alors, 20 ans, n'avait connu que les quartiers du Stonemarket, et son expérience de violence des rues s'était limitée au gang des Strip Fives, petit gang de revendeur de Muuskath auprès des écoles, rien de glorieux en définitive, mais il avait apprécié l'armée et sa rigidité, cela l'avait forgé.

Mais Il avait vieilli depuis cette époque, 28 ans s'était passé depuis la boucherie, ses illusions s'étaient perdue, brulée par la réalité d'un monde désabusé et illusoire, il ne lui restait que ses certitudes issus de sa longue expérience accumulée de la vie militaire dont il n'avait gardé que ses plaques, et sa vieille canne a pêche qu'il baladait partout avec lui, comme une relique précieuse, et a vrai dire, s'en était une mais vu l'état actuel des mers et cours d'eaux sur l'hémisphère nord, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisées a sa fin première.

Il avait refusé de revenir auprès du Corps Corporatistes qui l'avait envoyés affronter New-Petersburg, avec ordre d'affronter les russes et de ramener de soi-disant Otages Européens, cette guerre des steppes avait été stupide et mensonger, une perte de temps et d'argent, tant pour Europolis que pour Les Kouma, mais cela lui avait donné l'occasion de fuir la mégapole occidentale pour son homologue de l'Est, pour quelques temps tout du moins, avant finalement de revenir dans son ancienne cité pour affronter des emmerdes plus grosses que lui. Petersburg n'était pas parfaite, mais les affaires anciennes et surtout, de vieilles dettes de gang l'avait mené a revenir dans ce chancre technocratique Agoniste qu'était la Cité, a contrecœur, mais comme disais sa mère, « _on ne faisait jamais ce qu'on souhaiterait faire_ », bénie soit-elle.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, pour les Corpos, c'était l'exil dans les terres contaminées, le Deadwall, ou mourir d'une balle dans la tête si il était pris, car c'était un déserteur et un traitre dans leurs fichiers et dossiers bien apprêtés. Il avait fait un choix sous contrainte, il le savait, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et actuellement, cette finalité se trouvait dans le block d'Asianet, où du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Au final, cela ne faisait que quelques différences tout au plus, il fallait dire que depuis La Troisième guerre mondiale, il ne restait plus que quelques rares villes, en réalité mégapole de la taille d'un ancien pays selon les lieux, où s'entassait ce qui restait de l'empire occidental, tout du moins, les survivants du désastre écologique et économique qui avait finalement annoncés le déclin de la civilisation humaine telle qu'on là prônait encore, comme une légende, un mythe promit.

Mais entre Le pouvoir absolu des Corpos et celui de la Tsarine, pour le peuple, pour ce qu'il avait vu, rien ne changeait, un troupeau de cons qui comme toujours remettaient leurs vies et leurs libre-arbitre entres des mains étrangères, qui, bien souvent n'était qu'une marionnette d'un tout autre niveau de pouvoirs. Et tout cela parce qu'ils se pensaient incapable de vivre sans gouvernement ou chef, tout en subissant des règles complexes de vies communautaires rendant le quotidien infernal, mais pensé ainsi spécifiquement, Alex savait que cela semblait simple et facile d'imaginer une solution différente vu là ou il se trouvait actuellement mais il savait également que la réalité était bien souvent plus complexe, pourtant quelque fois il espérait que les choses se simplifie pour le commun des mortels mais ce n'était qu'un espoir dans une mer de désespoirs palpable.

Le super pied, quoi !

Et maintenant il était de retour dans les méandres des tours d'argents des multinationales Agoniste, ce n'était vraiment pas de pot.

Aussi haute que large, allant même parfois en profondeur pour certaines constructions dont l'architecture tendait soit a se géométriser d'une façon des plus improbable, tout dans la logique mechaniste, soit à prendre le pas d'une bouffée de délire architectural à l'ancienne, mais toutes avaient cette tendance a allier nouvelles technologies, surveillances et lumières.

En soi, du Néo-classique dont seule les lumières artificielles et les résidus de richesses matérielles qu'ils voulaient bien vous laisser voir, parvenaient a tous, quoique visibles mais pas toujours de la même manière. En général, ce n'était que déchets. De simples miettes de pain, jetée à des porcs satisfaits de leurs sorts pathétique et moribonds.

Bah, c'était plus de son âge, tout ces trucs actuels, il fatiguait, à 48 ans, de devoir encore et toujours survivre, mais il avait choisis sa vie dans la rue, ce dès ses seize ans, il était libre, enfin tout du moins tant qu'un foutu Robocop ne lui tombait pas sur le palto, bien plus que ceux qu'il nommais les « Crocodiles », , c'est ce qu'il pensait, il ne mangeais certes pas a sa faim tout les jours, mais cela valait mieux que devoir crever comme une merde sans aucune dignité, pensant qu'on faisait son boulot bien comme il faut, tout en écrasant son prochain et en méprisant celui en dessous de soi ou son voisin, comme le faisait les Tsaristes du peuple a Petersburg ou les Mechanistes de Nemeth.

Il était toujours sidérés de voir que les gens faisaient n'importe quoi, au nom du bien commun et de l'ordre établit, hors selon sa expérience, rien n'était plus faux que les croyances de ces gens qui se pensaient dans leurs bon droits quand ils viraient les pauvres de leurs propriétés, souvent publique d'ailleurs, mais combien de fois, n'avait il pas vu de familles, la mère se prostituant pour nourrir ses gosses alors que son mec s'était fait la malle pour soit disant chercher du travail dans un autre Net ou Secteur ?, Combien de fois n'avait il pas vu ces tenants du progrès social foutre une telle merde ou vous cracher a la gueule, que vous n'étiez pas éligible selon leurs statistiques liés a leurs règlements a la con, alors que vous étiez en train de crever de faim ou de maladie et ce, tout en vous faire un sourire bien hypocrite, vous saluant et vous souhaitant bonne chance, histoire de bien vous faire sentir minable ?!. Non, tout cela il l'avait vu et vécu également, il n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu, même si sa façon de vivre était considérée comme criminelle.

Plus faux cul, Alex n'avait jamais vu, et pourtant, il avait fait partie de l'armée de la Corporation ETC, matricule C64AFD251-48. Il s'en souvenait encore de toute ces merdes inutiles alors qu'il aurait bien voulu se souvenir des bouquins que son grand père lui avait fait lire jadis mais sa mémoire longue défaillait par instant, mais moins déjà que la courte, il avait commencé par perdre le fil des jours et des dates, au début prenant cela pour le résultat de sa vie a la rue mais il avait du vite déchanter quand il avait remarqué qu'il avait parfois du mal a se souvenirs ne serait ce que de quelques souvenirs anciens voire même d'une simple liste de course à faire pour le soir, il connaissait cela et il supputait ce que c'était sans cependant véritablement chercher a se faire dépister, a vrai dire l'idée même de découvrir la raison le terrifiait car il savait très bien comment il allait finir, ce malgré tout la volonté du monde, c'était encore et toujours incurable, et a moins qu'on ne découvre comment régénérer les cellules cervicales, il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais les moyens pour financer un quelconque sursis.

A 40 ans passés, il avait cependant encore belle allure même si son esprit partait par instant en déliquescence, il était de ces hommes dont on disait qu'ils vieillissaient bien, un peu comme le bon vin, disait son père autrefois.

Les cheveux et la barbe poivre et sel, taillée a l'arrache avec une lame, les dents jaunies sans être pour autant totalement détériorée, notamment a cause de la clope et du café frelaté qu'il buvait généralement au petit matin quand il en trouvait, péchés mignon dont il ne voulait jamais se défaire, il avait réussi a garder une certaine santé dentaire sans pour autant être parfaite, en même temps, on trouvait facilement des trucs utiles dans les poubelles des blocks, que ce soit des vêtements, vielles technologies que matériels de base de la vie courante.

Ses cheveux étaient mis en catogan, retenu par un morceau de tissus en imprimés rouge et blanc simple, tandis que ses vêtements étaient un melting-pots improbable : une paire de sandales a la semelle en bois qu'il avait confectionné lui-même, une paire de chaussettes blanche trouée a un bout mais encore potable, un pantalon vert foncé surmonté d'une jupe attenante ouverte sur les cotés, un T-shirt noir arborant le symbole de la team net championne de V-Kart de l'année dernière représentant un V suivis d'un renard stylisé, ainsi qu'un manteau long orange en similicuir, auréolé d'une pseudo-fourrure synthétique mitée au niveau de la capuche, un vieux MD-POD des années 2050 trônait dans sa poche pectorale, écoutant un enregistrement maison de quelques vieux tubes de la grande époque, bon cela ne valait pas les musiques plus anciennes notamment de l'Ere informatique, mais ceux là, ne se trouvait plus sauf sur le GUID, et s'y connecter via une borne externe demandait un ponders nervical interne qu'il aurait refusé de se faire greffer même pour tout l'or du monde.

La musique était encore un baume qu'il appréciait sans condition, permettant à son esprit de vagabonder et de s'échapper de son enfer nocturne personnel et quotidien qui le hantait depuis son enfance. Une Phase achevait son arsenal, cachée dans un revers de manche, en cas d'agression.

Les balles et les armes, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans la rue, loin de là, cependant, comme a New-Petersburg, le petit peuple bien droit dans ses bottes s'en prenaient facilement a la population d'en bas, surtout depuis qu'ils savaient que les Gynotech et les Ekhidnéens sans utilités directe, avaient pris refuge dans les catacombes et les souterrains, il prenait ses précautions d'usages, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver comme certains, à compter ses dents dans le trottoir d'en face.

Les bas-fonds d'Europolis, c'était le purgatoire de la réalité moite dans laquelle vivait la majorité de la population humaine actuelle. Y vivre, c'était comme tenter une roulette russe, avec une chambre de tir presque pleine sauf une balle, si t'avais la chance d'un Diacre d'Agone, tu ne te prenais pas la balle en pleine tête, mais dans la majorité des cas, tu te ramassais la balle, quel que soit ton degré de vertus ou d'intelligence, Europolis ne faisait pas de Cadeau, surtout a ceux jugés inutiles et parasites, sans parler de ceux considérés comme inadaptés sociaux, et dans cette catégorie, y avait un paquet de gens bien pourtant, souvent meilleurs d'ailleurs que le commun qui vivaient dans leurs blocks.

Alex sourit tout en rabaissant son regard vers la rue sombre, délabrée et humide de pluie, formant de auréoles colorées sur le tarmac devant lui, il se demanda un instant pourquoi l'humain avait toujours besoin de créer des choses qui soit se retournaient contre son créateur, soit qui devait servir à soumettre les autres ou a se servir de lui.


	3. -

Tout avait finalement fondu un câble afin de se démarquer de son point d'origine, et dicter a ce dernier, ses volontés. Dieu était mort avait dit Nietzsche, il n'avait peut être pas totalement tort, Allah regardait probablement ailleurs maintenant et depuis un certain temps.

L'homme eu le regard un instant perdu dans le vague quand sa pensée s'appesantit sur l'idée que finalement c'était peut être ce que les humains avaient fait avec Dieu : lui dicter sa conduite, c'était peut être l'ironie d'Allah, qui sais, sur le fait que les hommes n'avaient plus suivis le chemin que la nature avait voulue pour eux, devenant une créature artificielle dénaturée et hostile au monde qui l'entourait et l'avait vu naître. C'était, logiquement, la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée sur les raisons qui poussait l'humanité à se détruire et par delà, a détruire la terre qui les avaient vus naître. Cela expliquerai pourquoi, ils étaient maintenant dans une telle merde noire surtout, une punition divine pour avoir détruit la terre qu'Il leurs avaient donnés, en plus du jardin d'Eden autrefois.

Alex fini par hausser les épaules, il tergiversait trop dans ces cas là et çà lui filait le bourdon, en prime, il avait a faire et il s'avança dans la ruelle, la main sur l'autre poignet, histoire de faire sortir la lame rapidement en cas de pépin, tout en chantonnant doucement, au rythme des claquements de ses sandales sur le macadam mouillés de rosée crépusculaire.

Il ne fallait jamais se promener sans protection dans les bas-fonds, ils étaient la demeure des pires engeances de l'humanité qui y côtoyaient également d'honnêtes travailleurs mis au rebut, et malgré tout, ces ruines tentaculaires avaient leurs bons cotés, et surtout des sujets bien sympathiques pour qui savait où et a qui parler, mais le must, c'était le marché noir de Janeiro, là-bas, on pouvait tout trouver, si on y mettait le bon prix, bien entendu, le problème souvent c'était que le prix n'était pas toujours que de l'argent mais des services en nature parfois pas toujours des plus clean, lui-même en avait fait les frais, il y avait de cela plusieurs années.

Ses arnaques sur les placements publics du mois passés lui avait permis de se faire un petit pécule assez agréable pour quelques semaines, sans qu'il ne doivent retourner faire du phishing ou du golding, côtoyer ces jeunes écervelés des maisons d'Asianet pour devoir accéder au GUID, l'ennuyait profondément, mais rien ne valait la toile pour se faire de la thunes discrètement et sans bavures, l'ivresse de liberté qu'elle vous donnait, même si cela n'était qu'une chimère valait le détour, mais c'était une illusion de la douceur d'une plume, vous enveloppant et vous berçant, enlevant tout sentiments de peur, de frustration ou de malaise que vous pouviez avoir quand vous regardiez votre vie réelle par écran interposé ou Oculus.

C'était ça le GUID, un univers parfait, réalité alternative dans laquelle, des milliers d'humains s'accrochaient souvent comme des tiques, refusant ensuite de retourner dans la réalité, préférant rester un seigneur ou un créateur virtuel d'une existence faussée, pré calculée et imaginaire, plutôt qu'un esclave servile et veule dans la vie réelle, mais Alex savait très bien que la perfection n'existait pas, il suffisait de voir les Gynotech, femme cybernétique a la plastique parfaite crée pour le plaisir des yeux et de la chair: tôt ou tard, leurs conceptions les faisaient devenir des rebus dangereux, raison pour laquelle, la génération 4 était maintenant dépourvue des bio-implants de synthèse qui les avaient rendue si attrayante pour la populace, en raison de leurs fortes propension a feindre des émotions humaines.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que certaines de ces poupées synthétique étaient capables de détourner ce masque pour tuer, ce qui avait fortement refroidit les ardeurs de pas mal de familles mais pas de l'énorme amas de pervers libidineux qui peuplaient les mégapoles.

Et comme elles, les connectés finissaient par disjoncter, particulièrement quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire assez de crédits pour payer leurs avoirs horaires auprès des corporations. Leurs sorts, sortis de la matrice du GUID, les rendaient amorphe et apathiques dans le meilleur des cas, mais dans une grande majorité, ils devenaient violent, capable du pire pour retourner dans le GUID, et fuir une réalité qu'ils rejetaient mollement verbalement mais en bloc psychiquement et dont ils faisaient parties, même si ils se refusaient à le reconnaitre.

Le sort des Gynotech étaient peut être plus enviables finalement, elles aux moins acceptaient la réalité et ses difficultés, même quand elles étaient mises au rebus.

Alex avait vu ces beautés technologiques être mise au pilori après la première affaire de meurtres, un nourrisson que les parents avaient laissés a la garde de la machine, puis cela avait pris une ampleur terrible, des massacres de poupées plastifiées, des immolations synthétique pour finir à ce que les concepteurs crée une quatrième génération, plus fiable car incapable d'émotions, uniquement de logique.

Tout du moins pour la quatrième série car maintenant qu'ils avaient réglés le bug de violence en enlevant les capacités d'apprentissage des émotions humaines du programme, elles n'avaient rien de plus qu'une enveloppe externe attrayante, une poupée de plastique gonflable seraient bien moins cher maintenant, mais le regard, leurs façon d'être, tout indiquais autre chose qu'un intellect humain avec les G-T4, digne représentant de la technocratie qui dominait les corpos, mais pour Alex, rien ne valait la série 3, la précédente, qui avait vu les émotions humaines et l'intelligence artificielle des Gynotech atteindre une sorte de non-retour, un summum que seul l'annihilation de cette série pouvait permettre la survie parmi les humains, les G-T3 étaient quasiment inexistante aujourd'hui, détruite pour la plupart juste après l'incident, tant par les propriétaires que par la compagnie d'émissions. Alex avait eu l'idée d'en recréer une avec des pièces trouvées ça et là mais cela lui aurait pris un temps fou, et le temps, c'était justement ce qui lui manquait maintenant.

Il continuait a penser, marchant dans la rue délabrée qu'il avait parcourue, évitant les trous d'eau stagnante dans le sol défoncé, débouchant sur un ancien bloc d'appartements autrefois abandonnés et qui, aujourd'hui, était squattés par les sans-abris et autres indésirables, il tourna la tête pour regarder les alentours tandis qu'une enseigne d'un obscur magasin de bibelots et autres technologies américaine, clignotaient maladivement en face du bâtiment, laissant une trainée d'ombre noires sur le mur, illuminant une série de fenêtres grises aveugle, derrière lesquelles, se remarquait par instant quelques monstruosités filiformes mouvante dont l'origine était des plus évidente pour Alex.

Son regard avait aperçu un de ces groupe de morts-vivants humains qui plus que probablement étaient en train de _descendre_ pour le moment, vu la tête livide aux yeux creusés qu'ils avaient pour la plupart. Le voyant approcher, certains des junks levèrent la tête à son approche, et découvrant leur petit groupe composés d'une jeunette style fugueuse au ventre gros et de trois hommes, l'un plutôt jeune dans la vingtaine, les deux autres ayant un âge avancé, mais la vie à la rue faisant vieillir prématurément, Alex ne pouvait vraiment présager qu'ils avaient réellement la quarantaine, probablement des _cleb_sos vivant en coopération.

Alex savait qu'au dessus dans le commerce adjacent, quelques connards en auraient conçu des idées de génocides parce que des inutiles profitaient du MNV pour acheter de la drogue de synthèse comme du Kothburn ou du Delta-6, les naturelles ayant totalement disparue en même temps que certaines plantes, même si il soupçonnait que la haute devait surement en avoir encore vu le stock qui existait d'avant-guerre. Le touriste s'accroupit et regarda les junks qui le fixaient d'un air plutôt absent, seul le plus vieux semblait avoir un léger taux de lucidités encore visible malgré qu'il planait totalement en parlant tout seul a voix haute alors que personnes ne l'écoutait. Pour Alex, se superposa sur eux, le souvenir de la première rencontre, un couple, et leur bébé posé dans une poubelle pour le couper du froid. Il chassa cette vision avant de tenter de réveiller le radoteur, qui du haut de sa cinquantaine d'année comme lui, portant des fringues en couches sentant le rance, la pisse et l'alcool, qui a première vue, avait du être volée sur le marché de Saint Maurice ou dans un container du Sulpice car des étiquettes codées étaient encore visibles, c'était une pratique courante dans l'endroit le moins cher de la ville, pour la population défavorisée, et les couches avait pas du faire long feu, vu la trainée brune, l'aspect humide et l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait de ce type devant qui Alex s'était accroupit.

- « _Hey_, siffla t'il, _hey l'ami, réveille toi, allez debout la belle au bois dormant_ »

D'un commun avec quelques retards, les voix des junks s'élevèrent dans un brouhaha d'insultes diverses et variées tant dans les tons que dans les langues employées.

- « _Bordel, connard de purâna, qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ » demanda le vieux

- « _je veux juste un coup de main, contre payement bien sur, cela te dit ?_ »

L'homme regarda Alex longuement, cherchant surement dans son esprit dans le brouillard où se trouvait l'embrouille, avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille et l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait et qui s'étaient rendormit, puis de nouveau vers le touriste.

- _« qu'est ce que t'attends de moi ?,_ demanda t'il_, et tu comptes nous payer comment, t'as pas l'air des plus riches que nous avec ta dégaine de clown_. »

Alex sourit, il avait ce qu'il voulait, son attention, et plongeant sa main dans une pochette, il en sortit une petite carte de couleur verte : une puce intégrée Locking-base servant a l'argent virtuel qui pouvait être convertis en argent réel via une borne externe se connectant sur le GUID, carte qu'il tendit vers le vieillard.

- _Si tu sais ce que cela est, je pense que tu trouveras là-dessus, alentour de 12500 yuens, assez pour deux ou trois part de Kothburn voire plus si vous tapez dans la gamme en dessous, mais en contrepartie, je veux savoir une petite chose, cet immeuble appartient bien au gang des Butchers, je me trompe ?_

- _Non, tu te goure pas, mais je te déconseille de monter, sauf si tu veux crever comme une pauvre merde et qu'on retrouve ton cadavre attaché aux fils barbelés d'un poteau d'alimentation de la zone extérieure, qu'est ce que tu viens chercher ici, Ducon, tu crois pas qu'on a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme çà?_

- _Les raisons, cela me regarde l'ami, mais disons qu'un vieux souvenir m'y emmène_

- _T'aurais mieux fait de te défoncer, les souvenirs s'évanouissent après cela !_

- _Non…ce souvenir là, il m'est assez cher, tu vois, mais j'ai besoin que vous foutiez le Bronx pour moi, juste le temps d'aller faire ce que je dois, ok ?_

- Qui me dit que tu vas vraiment me payer hein ? tu pourrais te barrer et basta…

- _Je laisserais la puce ici, cela devrait convenir, je pense._

- _Et je me tire avec, hein, t'es un gros con, toi, hein ?_

- _Vraiment ? ceux qui parle ainsi en général, ne le font pas, parce que leurs esprits et doutes les travailles, donc je ne pense pas que tu le feras, parce que tu sais que si tu me roules, tu risques de voir le fric te filer sous le nez, j'ai juste besoin de bruits, de beaucoup de bruits, rien de plus, rien de moins et l'argent est a toi !_

- _Ok, ok, c'est bon, tu me gaves là, je sais que faut un code et que tu me le fileras qu'après le boulot »_, fini t'il par lâcher, quelque peu surpris du discours du bonhomme,

Il connaissait peu de gens qui irais se frotter au gang des Butchers juste pour un souvenir, ce qui lui faisait dire qu'un autre gang devait surement être dans le coin, un type seul pouvait pas se ramener pour se les taper, puis il se tourna et donna une tape sèche sur ses acolytes auprès de lui, qui depuis un moment faisait plus que semblant de dormir :

_« Allez debout, on a du boulot, et on est payé grassement et comme c'est pas tout les jours, debout les déchets ! »_, et lorsque le vieux se retourna pour regarder ou était le touriste à la canne, il le vit s'en aller vers le fond de l'immeuble, passant une main dont le dos pigmentés aléatoirement de bleu ne pouvait que signifier qu'une chose, il scannait le mur.

Il secoua la tête en direction de l'homme et lâcha entre ses dents : « _ce type est cinglé !_ », tout en passant son regard sur la puce que le gars avait déposé dans sa main parcheminée, le fric serait a lui dans pas longtemps et c'était tout ce qui importait : les Yuens.

Alex s'était détourné de ses _ employés_ en souriant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une opportunité pour monter dans l'immeuble en passant par les boutiques en ruines du rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait scanné et avait trouvés vide. Monter allait être beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait prévu après tout, pas de comité d'accueil au rez-de-chaussée, c'était nickel, non, le problème c'était les étages intermédiaire, zone de surveillance et de travails du gang pour arriver ensuite jusqu'au sommet.

Il fit quelque pas, reculant dans la ruelle et pris sa phase et en dégaina le tranchant qu'il souleva tout en enclenchant le module énergétique avant de l'abattre sur les cadenas électronique puis rengaina, ouvrit la porte latérale de service de l'immeuble qui avait visiblement souffert du feu et dont la peinture blanc crème écailleuse étaient auréolée de noirs et de bruns fumeux, ce afin d'entrer dans les ruines marchandes des boutiques du palier.


	4. --

Regardant l'ouverture, ce fut pour voir qu'il y faisait fort sombre malgré les néons qui illuminait la ruelle, cependant, il n'avait pas à hésiter et il le savait. La boutique, ou ce qu'il en restait, avait du être une vieille quincaillerie d'avant le 21eme siècle, tout comme l'immeuble, il n'en restait maintenant, que des allées ravagées et tordues, meubles poussiéreux rongés par les insectes et de vieux bibelots électroniques passés d'âge que seul un retro aurait encore pus trouver intéressant sur les marchés populaires du GUID.

Marchant lentement, ses pieds craquant a chaque pas, écrasant le verre brisé et le linoleum gonflés d'humidité, regardant de tout cotés pour voir ce qui pourrait lui être utile, il avait eu l'habitude des vieilles demeures laissée en abandon qu'on avait pillée sans vergogne, c'était des abris temporaires intéressants, pour certaines il aurait très bien pus en faire sa demeure, si ils n'y avait pas eu les Hordes de pilleurs qui démantelaient tout ce qui pouvaient se revendre,, mais a l'évidence cela n'avait pas été le cas ici et il compris vite pourquoi : la porte menant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment était une porte anti-incendie en Plasterna contreplaqués rehaussé d'une plaque de 5 cm d' acier renforcés, un truc qu'il était impossible a ouvrir sans la combinaison de poignée et surtout impossible également d'éclater a coups de pied ou de Phase, sauf si on voulait se retrouver avec un orteil cassé ou une Lame explosée. Le hic, c'était que défoncer la porte a coups de hache allait prendre des heures et risquait de faire venir le comité d'accueil de l'immeuble, pas de quoi se réjouir, mais puisqu'il était dans une quincaillerie, autant fouiller pour voir si il pouvait trouver de quoi faire peter cette foutue porte.

En voyant l'aluminium, il compris, qu'un procédé thermite était la solution, prenant de la poudre d'aluminium et frottant l'oxyde de fer via procédé salin avec une de ses lames, il ramassa un paquet de bobines de fil de magnésium, il ne manquait que l'allumette mais il avait un briquet qui ne le quittait jamais, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple. Formant plusieurs paquets sur la serrure a proportion de un pour trois, il s'ingénia a les mettre dans les interstices en grande quantités, il savait bien que si le mélange avait été mal fait, cela serait problématique car soit cela souderait la porte, soit cela allait foutre le feu a l'ensemble, mais il avait fait de son mieux et prenant son masque dont il ne rabaissa la visière, il recula après allumage des mèches, non sans se rouler une petite clope qu'il fuma tout en profitant du spectacle.

La lumière du mélange se fit simple au début, quelques étincelles brillantes les premières secondes qui s'intensifia jusqu'à donner une lueur blanc-jaune coulante dans l'interstice, signe que le métal fondait tout en brulant le cadre renforcé qui prenait une couleur brun-jaune maladive, il savait qu'a un moment, il allait devoir forcer la porte à coups de pied, sinon tout ce qu'il ferait se serait une fusion de la porte avec le chambranle. La fumée blanche était désagréable mais son masque lui permettait de voir sans inconvénient et il ne respirait actuellement que la fumée de sa clope, cependant, il espérait que cela n'ai pas trop été voyant de sa part de l'autre cotés car sinon il allait être bon pour faire coucou aux arrivants, un chicon au bec.

Quand il entendit crier derrière lui, à l'extérieur, il comprit que les junks s'étaient mis au boulot, il restait a lui de faire le sien, ce qui ne pris que quelques minutes, la Thermite ayant détruit le pseudo-bois et réduit a néant l'acier de la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied, faisant attention a ne pas se bruler avec les restes à chaud qu'il enjamba. Rabaissant son masque respiratoire après avoir tiré une dernière bouffée, jetant sa clope sur le sol humide, il s'infiltra dans les caves et chercha les cages d'escaliers.

Il savait que les ascenseurs ne serait pas utilisable, cependant, il pensait et a raison que les escaliers seraient gardé, donc les fils et échelles des ascenseurs étaient donc le chemin le plus sur.

Les tunnels des caves étaient puant de déchets de vie humaines accumulés et a l'évidence plombées de cette vieille architecture datant de l'ancienne époque, tandis que se surplombant a l'odeur rance d'urines, de fèces et d'ordures putrides, se mêlait celle de la poussière, de bois brulés ainsi que de métal fondu. Inspirant profondément sous son masque, Alex fouilla rapidement une poche pour en sortir de nouveau son briquet et s'éclaira comme il pouvait, il ne mis que quelques minutes pour trouver l'ascenseur, donc les portes closes métallique autrefois lisse et brillantes, étaient constellées de tâches de rouilles sur toute sa surface. Posant son zippo au sol, la flamme illuminant légèrement en dessous de lui, il tenta d'écarter les battants a mains nues, il y réussi non sans quelques douleurs aux poignets et aux paumes qui s'écorchèrent sur les arrêtes ténue rouillées, pour finalement continuer l'ouverture en se faufilant dans l'interstice, appuyant ses genoux, pieds et dos contre la porte opposées, faisant attention a ne pas tomber dans le vide abyssal de plusieurs mètres qui lui donnait l'impression de l'inviter, la cage semblant, a l'évidence, encore dans les étages supérieur, il espérait juste qu'elle ne tombe pas sur lui ou tout autre saloperie de ce genre, sinon il pouvait déjà dire adieu à son plan.

Ramassant son briquet, et regardant le vide intérieur de l'immeuble, il scruta les ténèbres a la recherche des filins d'acier ou de l'escalier technique, si il ne trouva les premiers en raison que visiblement, l'ascenseur datait d'une technologie plus récente que ce que le bâtiment semblait dater, l'escalier technique était encore là mais dans un état qui n'aurait probablement pas été perçu a l'époque comme safe pour les techniciens.

Longeant le vide sur le rebord d'une poutrelle, il attrapa la hanse de l'échelle, s'accrochant au chambranle ouvert de l'ascenseur puis y appuya son poids d'un pied sur une tige, qui malgré un grincement sinistre, tins bon la barre.

Il maudit le fait de n'avoir de mousquetons de sécurité, ne serait ce que pour pouvoir s'accrocher aux filins et câbles épais qu'il voyait près de lui afin de sécuriser sa montée, cependant, il n'avait pas trop le choix, il allait falloir monter les étages avant d'arriver là où il souhaitait, ce qu'il fini par faire, marche par marche, échelon par échelon, lentement mais surement, il y allait complètement a l'aveuglette, utilisant son toucher pour savoir ou mettre le pied, c'était certes lent mais il évitait ainsi de gaspiller ses forces et sa vie pour gagner en vitesse, ce qui lui semblait stupide, quelques minutes ne changerait pas la donne.

Concentré sur sa montée, il se demandât comment il allait faire pour la suite, improviser était une idée, cependant l'expérience lui avait souvent montrés que cela pouvait très mal tourner quand on prenait l'ennemi pour des bleu, et ces types n'était pas des bleusailles, sans parler qu'il voulait éviter de crever comme un con sans parvenir a son but. Il espérait juste que le boucher serait compréhensif cette fois ci, mais il savait très bien que c'était espérer un miracle, mais tant qu'ils pouvaient tout deux marchander sur un moyen de payer la dette d'une façon ou d'une autre, Alex savait qu'il y avait toujours une solution, du moins il souhaita que le boucher voudrait encore de son fric, sinon il pouvait dire aller se faire voir ailleurs. Mais personnes de sain d'esprit ne crachait sur le fric dans cette ville, pas si il avait un grain de bon sens, et le boucher avait du bon sens quand cela concernait les affaires.

Il avait mis des mois à trouver où le boucher se planquait, des mois à se creuser la tête pour éviter une confrontation trop directe qui aurait eu le malheur de finir sur sa fin prématurée. Ok, il avait des dettes, mais pourquoi agir ainsi, ils auraient très bien pus le tuer ce soir là, mais ils l'avaient laissés en vie, ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait le revoir, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon sans l'argent qu'ils réclamaient, il avait évité jusqu'à présent de se fourrer dans les affaires des gangs dont les membres crevaient aussi facilement que des chiens dans un chenil municipal.

Il n'était jamais dur de savoir si son quartier était le théâtre d'un gang, suffisait juste de regarder le trottoir le matin, du sang, des tripes, des morceaux de cadavres ?, c'était un gang a coups sur, et avec eux, y avait jamais une nuit sans incidents ou confrontations mortelles pour le voisinage. Une vie dont les termes auraient pus être écrit ainsi : « _A vivre sans combattre, on ne vit qu'a moitié_ »… ils auraient du rajouter : « _on ne vit qu'a moitié d'une vie de chien_ », car c'était bien cela le problème, agir avec une logique de territoires, c'était digne de loups, d'animaux, et ce n'était nullement un comportement typique des gangs et malfrats, aucunement voyez vous, c'était le comportement de tout un chacun, qu'il observait en voyant que l'idée du bien privé et de la propriété était perçue par le péquin débile moyen comme autant de territoire sur lequel, ils auraient pissés dessus, comportement pathétique qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Quand il parlait a d'anciens potes rangés avec qui il avait encore des contacts, ceux-ci lui disaient que c'était pour l'avenir de leurs gosses qu'ils avaient fait ce choix d'accumulation, mais selon son point de vue et son idée, pourquoi accumuler des biens matériels qui seront détruit ou vendus, quand viendra la fin, les enfants se débarrassant du superflu pour se faire du pognon sur le dos de la mort. Pire, cette accumulation de terres et de biens privés, bien souvent ne nourrissaient pas l'homme et sa famille, tout au plus cela servait a la spéculation immobilière, histoire de se faire un paquet de pognon quand le taux serait au plus haut, pognon très vite dépensé ou perdus dans des futilités qui ne servaient généralement pas le bien de la famille comme soit disant prévu au départ. Allah avait donné la terre a tout ses enfants, et ceux-ci, loin de le remercier en la cultivant pour se nourrir tous, ils l'avaient morcelées, maltraitée et s'en servaient pour exproprier ou chasser ceux qu'ils jugeaient indésirables. Ils n'étaient que de passages et les hommes agissaient comme si ils étaient immortels, péchés d'orgueil sans doute. Il n'y avait que le vent du petit commercial qui le voulait, du haut de son bureau dans un immeuble de verres securit, surtout que avant même vingt ans, les gamins étaient soit en rue comme membres de gangs ou sans domicile fixe, jetés par les parents, soit dans un cercueil de ville, travaillant sur le GUID ou dans la vie réelle pour payer son loyer et ses frais au jour le jour, non, aucun enfants des hommes ne profitaient de la terre, plus maintenant tout du moins.

Si on y regardait de plus près, l'intérêt véritable de l'enfant était de lui donner sa vision du monde, ses valeurs, ses pensées, et une bonne éducation, mais pas lui fournir maison, Wenders & Line, chose qui finirait au bout d'un moment par être dépassé et qui ne donnait rien de tout ce que Alex pensait devoir donner a un gamin, si jamais il en avait eu un, a une époque. Et quand il voyait l'éducation actuelle, ok, il savait qu'on disait souvent que c'était mieux avant, mais cela était vrai. Par éducation, il pensait surtout a la connaissance, le respect de la vie et de ses bienfaits, vivre l'instant présent tout en imaginant demain. Hors, aujourd'hui, deux choses manquaient aux gamins, l'imagination et le respect. Respecter un bien, cela il n'en avait rien a foutre, un objet restait un objet, une chose, un outil qui normalement devrait profiter a tous, mais ce qui l'avait effrayé, c'était a quel point en regardant ces mioches qui le matin allaient dans la rue, ou les écoles publiques, poubelles des districts, c'était des clones, une même pensée, une même haine, un même nihilisme forcé qui se traduisait souvent par une violence verbale comme physique envers ceux qu'ils qualifiait de _déchets_. Ceux qu'ils appelaient ainsi c'était les pauvres, les SDF, tout ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur classe sociale. Et les dirigeants en profitaient car cela permettaient de limiter la prolifération des parasites comme ils disaient. En voyant cela, il avait compris que la civilisation avait cessés d'exister et il bénissait Allah pour le fait de n'avoir pas eu d'enfant, de l'avoir rendu infécond, cela avait évité pour lui et toute femmes qu'il avait rencontré, de mettre au monde un mioche dans un monde qui, de son point de vue, n'avait a offrir que des miroirs d'illusions pour cacher un enfer esclavagiste permanent formatant la pensée, l'individu et le monde à leurs desseins.

Pour d'autres que lui, cette idée aurait été une insulte a cette société humaine qu'ils qualifiaient de civilisée, mais il n'en avait rien a foutre de ces grands cons qui pensaient que la société créait l'humain et que celui-ci devaient lui être redevable. Alex eu un sourire en pensant qu'ironiquement les Gynotech étaient finalement a l'image de leurs créateurs, stérile et programmée, la beauté cachant simplement leurs véritables êtres.

Non, on pouvait ou plutôt on aurait du choisir une autre voie, on aurait pus le faire à une époque, mais les hommes avaient refusés de changer, tout cela par peur du changements, des risques pour leurs petits conforts, et aujourd'hui, choisir autre chose que l'ordre établit, c'était soit le suicide, la criminalité ou la marginalité car la société actuelle, c'était marche ou crève, et selon son grand-père, c'était déjà cela auparavant sauf qu'avant, y avait encore de l'espoir de faire changer les choses, l'espoir de faire les bons choix mais la peur avait paralysés la pensée, l'argent était là mais personnes n'avait bougés le pouce pour faire ce qu'il fallait, Chacun parlant de responsabilités mais tout le monde ne les prenant pas cette fichue responsabilité, et ce qu'on avait perdu suite au big bang avait été inestimable. Maintenant, fallait payer pour tout les besoins fondamentaux vitaux, même dormir était devenu payant dans les placards ou certains vivaient, s'asseoir sur un banc, même regarder une peinture, avoir accès aux parcs étaient devenu payant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour avoir le MVA, fallait raquer, si tu voulais être encore sur la dernière planche du système. Mais comme tout organisme artificiel, il avait des ratées, des bugs et des glitchs, on pouvait passer au travers des mailles du filet, mais fallait être malin ou débrouillard, prendre des risques, des vrais, pas ceux calculés par ces cons dans les bureaux, mais cela demandait de sortir d'une logique imprégnées par la peur. Et la Peur, Alex la méprisait comme pas mal d'autres d'ailleurs. La peur était ce qui définissait les hommes, la peur de Dieu, de la mort, du lendemain, de l'avenir. L'humain n'avait que cela dans le cœur, tout autre sentiments avait disparus, il n'était restés que la peur et la terreur.

Il soupira et continua sa lente ascension, jusqu'à ce qu'un interstice de lumière à l'un des étages ne le fasse tiquer légèrement. Le cinquième étage n'aurait pas du être illuminé, y avait plus d'électricité dans ce foutoir depuis 2084 selon ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le GUID, donc cela signifiait deux possibilités, soit le comité d'accueil attendait a cet étage, soit c'était autre chose qui vivait avec le gang dans ce dépotoir vertical qu'était ce bâtiment désaffectés. S'agrippant à l'un des barreaux, il pianota sur un écran holocam situés sur son poignet puis apposa sa main parcourue d'un courant bleuté sur la cloison métallique qui le séparait de l'étage. Suivant les informations sur l'écran, il se mordit légèrement la joue. Il y avait des formes de vie, humaines pour la plupart et quelques Ekhidnéens, des éléments explosifs ainsi que de l'armement lourd étaient présent mais pas en quantité suffisante pour dire qu'il avait affaire au comité de fête de l'endroit. Non, cela devait plus que probablement être des habitants des lieux encore dans leurs cubes GUID car bien peu bougeait, ce qui lui indiquait qu'ils ne feraient possiblement rien pour l'empêcher de continuer son ascension. Fermant la main pour faire cesser le scan, il remonta de quelques marches et sortis la Lame du fourreau avant de commencer à tenter d'ouvrir manuellement cette fichue porte. Cette dernière commença a le faire quand il sentit d'un coups que le système lâchait et qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir devant lui trois types armés de M21 accompagnés d'un ekhidnéen plutôt bien bâtit et au poils gris cendre. L'un d'eux tenait un globe cyntech qui permettait de se cacher d'un bioscan. Il s'était fait berner comme un bleu car il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils auraient pus avoir du matériel militaire, grossière erreur.

Le visage canin se rapprocha et fit un semblant de sourire vers Alex qui ne pouvait ni sauter, ni se laisser glisser sans manquer de crever.

- On vous attendait, Valmeredroj, ce n'est pas gentil de faire attendre le patron, fit le loup avec un air goguenard, votre manège n'est pas passé inaperçu pour le Boucher.

- _Bizarre, je pensais vraiment que cela aurait marché, pourtant_. Rétorqua Alex faussement embarrassé.

- _Attrapez le et montez le au patron !_, ordonna la bête aux hommes qui l'accompagnait.

Ceux-ci chopèrent Alex qui savait par expérience que tenter de se battre a trois contres un, une Lame-Phase contre trois M21, c'était du pur suicide. Dès lors la meilleure tactique selon ce qu'il savait, c'était de se laisser mener vers l'antre du Boucher.


End file.
